


Keep bleeding love

by DinosawrLightwood



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosawrLightwood/pseuds/DinosawrLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, Changmin falls in love but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in english, so sorry for my crappy grammar! Hope you enjoy it~

Changmin grimaced in disgust as he crushed a worm with the sole of one of his heavy boots.

"They are everywhere" he said with a sigh and walked over to Junsu, who looked everywhere on the floor to watch it does not appear anymore "Be careful, Susu!"

It all started for no reason, without explanation. Suddenly, a strange plague of worms had ravaged the city of Seoul. At first glance , they seem harmless and did nothing but gross out people who avoided them as they could while Pest Control were trying to find the solution to those nasty greenish bugs. However, one day, they turned black, and they stopped moving. People thought that the pollution of the city had finished with them and only bothered to pick up his remains and throw them away. Two days later, the real worms out of its chrysalis, leaving behind an empty shell, transformed into an aggressive pest of bright red worms that began to bite people with its sharp little teeth. It had not been so severe if they wouldn't transmit a horrible disease: the necrosis.  
Where these insects bite cells began to die continuously until the man who had been infected died. It was a grotesque image to see people affected , full of shells of dead skin , sometimes without part of their extremities, with the basin of the eyes empty and shreds of skin hanging everywhere. They also became strangely aggressive and perverse due this disease. Rape and murder cases began to increase in a extreme and terrifying way . Many of those affected became cannibals and everything was chaos . The authorities could not control the situation , many committed suicide for fear of being infected , others were engaged in murdering sicks to prevent a pandemic. Hospitals were overwhelmed in no time, but there was no cure but death for those who received the bite. The whole city was quarantined, and all the ways of escape was cut off, but same cases were beginning to take place in other parts of the world. On Internet, people claimed that the zombie apocalypse had begun, and no one refused that , so with that name began to be called the infected.

In all this chaos, the vast majority of the population had fallen and the survivors were grouped in small foci. They were provided with provisions and all kind of weapons they could find to go killing those damn convicts who dared to get too close. Changmin had been chased throughout the city by a hungry zombie until a guy had shot him and offered to join his group. His name was Yunho and no one could say he had no resources. He had brought with him five people, but although they were few, they all were still alive, well fed and in good mood , optimistic about the future that looked very bad.

The group consisted of five guys: Jaejoong, a feminine-looking guy , but no delicate at all, who liked smoking, drinking and cursing like a madman and it was not a good idea to leave him near of a weapon if it was not absolutely necessary for his terrible aim; Yoochun, an American-Korean guy with an accent terribly difficult to understand but glib that he used to distract the people who they stole provisions; Junsu, a boy a little older than him , innocent and helpless that all wanted to protect him, but who was able to shoot a moving target from a really long distance, and Yunho , the leader of those survivors, who knew how to get around the most dangerous parts of the city, kill a zombie without blink and staying up all night when it was not his turn to take care of any of them, but they were wounded. The five of them were very different, but somehow all fit there, in that hard apocalyptic world.

“Come on, guys, we have to camp before it gets dark or we were sorrounded by those bastards before we can say ‘zombie’.” Yunho ordered , placing his cluttered backpack on his back and beginning to walk to north.

All followed him immediately without question him, despite they were tired. That day had to go down to the center of the town for supplies and medecines, which it meant dealing with a horde of dead means who tried eat their heads up every two steps but for once they were out of there relatively unscathed, with just a few scratches and that made they were in an excellent mood.

“I think this calls for a celebration” Jaejoong said as they walked down a narrow alley “We manage go back without any broken extremity, and that it’s a miracle. Do you guys remember when those motherfuckers broke me one leg and one arm?”  
“I have managed to steal a bottle of soju , do you think it will?” Changmin said patting his bag with a smile of pure victory and Jaejoong looked like he was going to kiss him.

So, distracted by the promise of alcohol and a humor that was hard to get when you're in the middle of the extinction of your specie, they did not see the attack coming.

*

Changmin looked with fear that pulsating wound in their leader’s neck before holding the handkerchief soaked in disinfectant to the skin and wash it with that. Yunho tensed as he felt it but said nothing, not even a sound of complaint escaped of his lips.

“Changmin -ah ... will he heal?” Yoochun asked in a small voice, watching with deep disgust the festering bite.

All his years studying medicine at the end would not serve him at all. They knew well that since a zombie bit you there was nothing to do.

“Please, kill me now...” Yunho asked with pleading tone voice “Kill me before I can do any harm...”

“No way” Junsu cried with tears breaking ground in his dirty cheeks “Guys... please... not yet, not until it's inevitable”

“We will be in danger if we do that” Jaejoong snapped, voice hard “We have to survive even without him and we have to kill him now” despite the indifference he had tried to pretend all saw clearly suffering in the eyes of the eldest, who didn’t want to let him die. Not like that, not when he had done so much for them.

“Jae , please...” Yoochun murmured softly, looking into his hopeless eyes “Just a little more, we don’t want to lose him yet...”

“When will he become aggressive?” he asked to the youngest, heading at him who was aware of the conversation despite he was busy passing the handkerchief for Yunho’s neck. This one was protesting gently that there didn’t have to take risks but nobody paid him attention.

“Within three or four days. Then will begin the state of necrosis and the pain will be so unbereavle that he will be dangerous. Until then... we’ll let him live.

*

"You must eat" Changmin ordained headed to Junsu with a bowl full of rice

“No... I'm not hungry...”

"You must eat" Changmin insisted, but Junsu turned his head and he ended giving up, eating what he had come "You know you’re being ridiculous, right? Now Yunho hyung will not be here and we have to be stronger and...”

"That's my fucking problem, Min- ah, hyung will be no longer here... How can you be so insensitive? Jaejoong even wanted to kill him!”

"Junsu, even if you have not noticed, we're not in a movie, there is no way to save him and Jaejoong was just doing what he thought was right, because we have a lot to lose if he turns and bites one of us . You should get your shit straight, even if it hurts too much"

" Yeah, sure" the boy laughed , but there wasn’t joy in his voice, just bitterness" That tell it who looks at him with puppy eyes? How can you be so hypocrite? Every time you told me you love him, that you wish he was be able to see, not like a little brother but like a lover... that doesn’t matter ?"

Changmin winced in pain and he ignored the tears that threatened to fall. He knew telling how he was feeling to Junsu was not a good idea, but he needed to took their pain out and the older seemed the most comprehensive. But now he was using this like a weapon and stabbing him right in his already broken heart.

“Do you think I’m fucking happy?! love him and I will not even get a chance to tell him ... I love him and I'll have to see how one of us shot him in the nape. But we are not in a position to choose nothing. I act how we should act if we want to have hope, if we want to fight until the end . So don’t tell me I don’t care because you have no fucking idea!"

When he said that, he left the room leaving his plate of cold rice on the table and went directly to the shower. They was living in a small house on the outskirts of Seoul. Icy water began falling down his shoulders mixed with hot and salty tears falling uncontrollably and get lost them down the drain of the shower.Why Junsu had to do that? Why had he attacked him where it most hurt him? Since he had discovered it, Changmin had tried to hide that embarrassing feeling to Yunho and although he hadn’t achieved very sucessfully, he had managed to focus on what was important. But Yunho was going to die and he was an insensitive cold bastard because he had said nothing but how long it was safe to keep him alive. Surely, Yunho would hate him now. Changmin had to prove he loved him now.


End file.
